The new heroes (fixed version)
by TheWritingMaster55
Summary: the hero and leader of a team known as the Legend team goes to Equestira to save them for TDN. i own the OC's that you see and MLP FIM goes to Hasbro Agent 47 goes to the people to made the hit man games and Alex goes to Alexlonewolf.


The new heroes (fixed version)

Characters (I own the ones that you don't know such as Toa hero me Dark wrath .4.56.23 MM changeling the freedom fighters and TDN nothing else)

The mane 6 (elements of harmony)

Toa hero - [you won't see much of him] (element of tech) (Bionicle hero "Song)

Alex (element of pure heart)

Miles (element of legend) Song litesound we are heroes\light en up by fall out boy

.4.56.23 (Element of heroes) manowar warriors of the world

Metal Miles sick puppies you're going down

Agent 47

Dark Wrath disturbed the infection

Celesta

Luna

Changeling

The rest of the resistance (from Battle for Equestia) (Screw the nether 10 hours)

Bad guys

Nightmare moon

The Dark nemeses another way out Hollywood undead

Discord

King Sombra

Queen chrysalis

Chapter 1: Meet the new heroes

As I woke up I looked around and realized I am at home in my bed and I sighed happily then I got up and I am a pretty good looking stallion and what not but I have a white & light blue main and tail within that mix of whiteness and blueness and my body is a nice shade of blue and orange and I looked outside "Well it seems that it's almost time for the special event. Well better get ready "I said and went to the bathroom to take a shower and that I did then I dried myself off and went outside as I opened the door "Burr it's cold as hay out here just how I like it" I said and walked out and I saw Rainbow dash just sitting on a cloud I could join her but I got things to do then I went off to sweet apple acres then a orange mare with three apples as her cutie mark she saw me "Well howdy partner what can I get you today "She asked in a southern accent "A apple will be nice please "I answered in a kind voice and then she handed me a apple "thank you "I said "you're welcome partner "She said and then I was off and I saw a purple unicorn 'hmm strange I never seen her here before' I thought to myself and then I saw a white unicorn with three demands as her cutie mark and she said something that I couldn't make out well I guess I'll just screw around until the time comes "I said but I looked at my watch "It's 5:30 already it's about to start crap "I said and ran to the spot the special event is taking place and I arrived just a minute late but it hasn't started yet "Oh thank the lord of legend I'm not late "I said and walked in and saw a yellow mare with a pink main and tail and three butterflies as her cutie mark and I saw a night colored stallion a earth pony no doubt about that no wings or horn just a earth pony then I heard music (Song: Hollywood undead another way out) from somewhere and I looked up and saw a pony 'nightmare moon and TDN 'I thought by then I felt a cold black hand wrap around me "Hello again Miles "He said and I froze with fear and he chuckled "So you changed since we last met or have you forgotten me "TDN said and I stood here frozen with fear then the music changed (song: bionicle hero) "STOP you evil crusaders "A voice said and I quickly teleported away but my magic didn't work then I snapped out of my fear and looked at him with a angry look in my eyes then I saw a laser heading towards nightmare moon then I ran out after nightmare moon deflected the attack back at him and he went flying and I ran back home and opened the door and then brought out a case and then opened it "The element of legend the most powerful of all the elements of harmony aside from the other two elements technology and heroes but those two I need to find and quickly "I said and put the necklace on my neck and teleported to the everfree forest "So this is where I need to go to find TDN Nightmare moon well (sigh) here I go "I said and went into the forest then I heard a bunch of hooves coming my way "Oh buck "I said and ran for it then I hid in a bush I saw a mare with three balloons for her cutie mark 'of course it's pinkie pie 'I thought then I heard of them say "Okay girls we haft to find a stallion his color is a shade of blue and orange and his main and tail is white & light blue let's look for him girls "The purple on said and I ducked down lower into a pouncing position just in case someone comes towards me the I heard someone's voice "I found him "Rainbow dash said 'buck 'I said in my thoughts then my music (Song: light em up fallout boy) told them to back off and then I quickly ran with blinding speed but the Cyan colored mare kept up "You fast but not as fast as me "She said "Don't break you leg patting yourself on the back "I said and then I got into a ball form then a army of Dark Heartless spawns stood In my way "YOUR IN MY WAY. Light (then my light speed attack powered up) Spinning SWORD SLASH GO "I said then my attack tore a hole through their ranks then I sped off then my song faded leaving the main 6 to fight off the rest but then I heard a explosion but that didn't stop me then a hand or a hoof stopped me in my tracks but it wasn't a hoof it was magic holding me "Hey let me go "I said then my element lit up but the light faded and my Light speed attack stopped and I landed on the ground and I looked up it's the same purple mare from before "Who are you? "She asked "I'm not telling you who I am "I answered but she is relentless then I groaned "W-what are you d-doing t-to m-me? "I asked feeling sleepy I struggled to resist but she was to strong "I'm using a sleep spell if you don't tell us who YOU are I'll put you to sleep "She said and my legs gave out and then I landed on my side "F-fine I-I'll t-tell y-you w-who I am "I groaned "Good "She said and then I got up "My name is Miles I'm the legendary hero of all things good and I'm the element of legend a element that doesn't go in with the element of Harmony along with the other two elements that don't tie in the EOH the elements of technology and heroes but I couldn't do anything to make the omega element "I said "Wait hold on one second but that guy, the black stallion who is he and what is the omega element?" Rainbow dash asked "Well (sigh) that guy is none other than The Dark nemeses my arch rival but the omega element is the one element that is the strongest to destroy the ultimate evil "I said "Well I'm Twilight Sparkle In case you were wondering "She said "I know you all are Rarity Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Applejack Fluttershy and you Twilight but if you all will excuse me I have a mission to d-WHOA HEY put me down this instant "I said and "Not until you answer one last question "She said "Fine "I growled "Why are you a alicorn I only know that royal ponies are alicorns but you why are you one "She asked "Well You can have Princess Celesta to thank for this from I do have a earth pony from and Pegasus form and a unicorn from as well but I stick with this one because I suits me, now can you let me go? "I said and asked "No you can't "Rainbow dash said '**BUCK** **ME WHY** **MUST EVERYONE KEEP ME FROM DOING MY MISSIONS THIS ONE IS EXTREMELY IN PORTENT**' I said in my mind "We all have a questions for you but I got the biggest one and I went to ask it in privet "She said 'Oh Celesta help me' I said in my mind "Okay dash you can tell him in privet "Twilight said and she let me go but rainbow quickly grabbed me and took me to somewhere privet "(Sigh) What's your question dash? "I asked "Well I was wondering what was that attack that you did "She said "That's classified information "I said quickly "Okay why mission is so important to avoid us? "Rainbow asked again "Celesta's orders for me are not to tell anyone of my mission which is classified information "I answered "Oh the orders are from Celesta I never knew well I'll tell the others "She said and then she looked back I was gone "Oh COME ON "I heard her yell "That was close "I said then I ran for it and arrived at the castle the resting place of the EOH well 5 out of seven of them but still I need to find him "I said then I heard the hoof steps of the main 6 again 'seriously, are you bucking kidding me' I thought and then hid somewhere "Okay girls we need to get the elements down from there carefully "Twilight said '_Okay so when Nightmare moon and TDN come and take the elements or something I'll jump right though and stop TDN from his evil plan forever_ 'I thought to myself about the plan of action it's a good plan then twilight disappeared then I looked to the wall 'a portal "I thought and ran though it then in a flash of light I was there Nightmare moon was shocked as I could tell the look on her face "YOU! "both of them said and I stood up "So Nightmare moon it seems you remember me just like old times "I said and smiled then a black hoof hit me in the face "Headshot "He said "Damn you Dark nemeses "I said getting up then I heard music (Song: manowar warriors of the world) "Hero blast "I heard someone say then TDN went flying into the wall "Need a hoof? "The Mare asked then I got a good look at her a light shade of blue and green and mane and tail are a dark shade of red making it almost blood red and she is a unicorn "Yeah "I answered and held out my hoof and she helped me up "I never caught your name "She said "Names Miles agent Miles Dixon "I introduced myself "And your name is? "I asked "My name is .4.56.23 "She introduced herself then I heard a theme (Song: sick puppies you're going down) come on "There is only one Miles "A robotic voice said "Metal Miles "I said then he showed up "There can only be One Miles "He said again "Shut up MM "I said then he came closer to me and .4.56.23 then she got in his way "Get out of my way "He said then she backed off and he looked at me "There is only one Miles but why can there be two of him working side by side "He said then he turned and looked at TDN "You will never harm him "MM said then we both took the same battle pose and .4.56.23 did the same then Toa Hero showed up and took his fighting pose "You will never win "He said then he charged at us then MM blocked him "You will never beat us "The metal version of myself said then he pushed harder than the 11th element glowed "The element of Metal "MM said "With all the elements we can destroy any evil that stands in our way. Am I right Metal Miles "I said and asked him "You are correct my friend "He said then he blasted him away "**NO I WILL NOT FALL TO MEALSY PONIES NOT EVEAN YOU AGAIN AGENT Miles YOU WILL BE KILLED BEFORE ME WHEN THE NEXT EVIL COMES HHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAA! **"TDN said and yelled and disappeared "Is everypony okay "AJ asked "We're all okay "Rarity said "I'm good ".4.56.23 said "So am I "The Bionicle said "I am as well "Metal Miles said and I stood up "Well I knew what me meant be 'next evil' but still we all disserve a break don't you think MM "Yes I do agree "He said then Celesta arrived and everyone bowed all but Me I saluted her and Metal Miles did the same and Tow hero didn't "At ease agents "She said and both of us put are right legs down "So Celesta why didn't you say you'd be sending a agent most likely two agents? "Twilight asked "Well I figured since there are 11 elements but the other four don't tie into the elements "She said "So that's why you said your mission was classified information "RD said "Rainbow "I said then she winced "Oops "She said "You did your best not to tell her did you "The princess asked "Yes ma'am "I said looking down "I'm not mad "She said "Okay but anyway a field report? "I asked "No "Celesta said "Okay but I have a question why the in hell is Metal Miles here? "I said and asked "He's here because he understands the true meaning of good along with Dark Wrath which he is back at Canterlot right now "She answered my question "Okay I'll teleport us back well me and him "I said but .4.56.23 stopped me "Well I am a agent myself but she said you both can stay in ponyville if you want Agent 47 is there "She said "Okay I'll see you all back at ponyville "I said and teleported us all there "So what do you plan to do while one of Pinkie Pie's parties? "MM asked "Well I'm just gonna rest ya'know I'm dead beat tired see ya all in the mornin "I said and walked home then I heard music coming from a house near mine but it wasn't too loud but I needed rest.

End of Chapter one I guess I'll see ya'll in the next episode booyah.

Don't forget to commit and ask me to do any story/ crossover by my character or any other character but into a world that I never went to or someone crossing over into my world who knows Pease out.

Chapter 2: Boast busters

"Come one come all feast your eyes on the Great and power full Trixie" A voice said "Why must they all ways do stuff by my house "I groaned and got up and I went outside and saw "No, no, no, no, no, no, it's not that boasting mare tell me it's just a dream "I Groaned "Well it isn't ".4.56.23 said "God damn it "I said "Oh I mean alla damn it "I corrected myself "Let's just go see what the commotion is "Metal Miles said "Yeah 47 agreed then someone went flying but Rainbow caught him "Thanks "He said "No problem "She said then I walked up to the front of the crowd and asked Fluttershy something then Rarity answered "This mare in boasting about how she as the most magical talent in all of ponyville "She said "That's right The great and powerful Trixie is the magical talented magician in ponyville most likely all of equestria "She said "Oh just shut the buck up "I said and she looked at me "And just who are you to oppose the-"I cut her off in mid sentence "For the record I know who you are and second for my name I'm telling you and third most lastly thing you are just a boaster and Celesta knows how much I hate boasters so I suggest that you leave before I get angry and nopony I say nopony likes to see my Dark side when he's on the loose "I said then she picked me up with her magic but Metal Miles intervened "Enough of this I will not allow you to Harm him "He said "And you are "Trixie asked "There is only one who can match the moves him but I am his metal counterpart Metal Miles "He said "Oh really now let's see how fast you are "She said then I went flying with a flash of blackness I stood where I was at before "How- what- but- "She started but he laughed "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, My speed isn't the only thing that can match him so does my power and strength "MM said then she smiled "Oh really go and catch this "She said then a building went flying then he caught it without moving a inch "What the hay "One pony said "How did he do that so fast "another said "But that black stuff around the building it that his magic horn color "A third said "Hm, Hm, Hm ,Hm, you forget boaster I'm the better version of Miles but I've been able to join him to be the best hero there ever was but now I grow tired of you so I'll take the warning seriously and go "MM said then the building when back where it was and he got off the stage and she just laughed and said "But I the great and powerful Trixie defeated a ursa manger what have you done to make you're self so great Miles "She said and smiled and I laughed at the Ursa Manger thing and she looked at me with a angry look on her face "Y-you should see the look on your face when I'm done telling you what I've done to be so great "I said then she looked at me (10 hours after I told her what I've done to be so great) As I finished and I looked at her she, was, Speechless and I closed my eyes then I opened then and I ended up in a building "This is the 5th bucking time this has happened "I said to myself "You did all that to be famous and you never boasted about it you should have boasted about it "Trixie said and I chuckled a little "Because my legend spread like wildfire and everyone knew about my heroism and legendary powers of the lords of light, The God Of Legend and last thing of the legendary hero is to travel to different realm even time it's self but the one thing I've been never able to do is never ever, EVER is to be able to "I stop myself but I finished "change from one form to another but I've always been able to do it but not at a time like this "I finished but she blasted me with a spell but music came on "I will not let you hurt him "Toa hero said "Hero "I said silently then he charged but he disappeared "Damn it "I cursed then MM, .4.56.23, 47, and Dark Wrath as well "We'll never let you hurt him "She said "Affirmative "He agreed and 47 drew out his silenced silver balers and aimed at her then Dark Wrath teleported me home as I stood up I quickly collapsed back down on the bed and I looked at my right hind leg "Shit "I cursed (1 hour later) after a hour or so twilight sent Trixie packing and then a doctor came to check up on my leg "good afternoon. How's your leg "She asked looking at it "It still hurts like a hundred pine needles are suck in it and it stings like a mother bucker "I said and she looked at me "Oh my well I suggest that you get plenty of rest, alright "She said "I will doc thanks "I said and fell asleep (nobodies POV) "(sigh) I just hope Miles will be okay ".4.56.23 said "He will trust me I've seen him go thought so much stuff he has so many battle scars that I can't even count but we should go home and get some rest "He said then both of them left.

Short I know but it's my fan fiction and I can do what I want booyah jack.

Chapter three: The return of Disharmony and Darkness

(Miles's POV)

As I woke up I looked around and realized I was in the hospital room still but my wound fully healed and I thought '_I'm sure I'll get out sooner or later but I'm not gonna jinx it but still I wonder how everyone else is doing dark wrath is probably doing is dark skeleton summoning magic, MM is probably being talked to by twilight about his magic and well .4.56.23 is wondering how I am' _I thought but then a knock came at the door "come on in "I said then I saw "Rainbow? Well I guess that everyone is probably worried about me "I said in wonder but she didn't look good "Dash? You're freaking me out if this is a prank it's not a very good one "I said with fear then I heard her sinker then burst out laughing "Wow you really need to lighten up a bit "She said then the main six came in along with MM, .4.56.23, and Dark Wrath "So, (sigh) we need to talk "He said and I looked at the one with the night colored body and gray colored main and tall "And who might you be? "I asked "His name is Alex and he's a good friend but still we have some questions about a person called discord. You know him? "Twilight said and asked "Well discord is a guy of disharmony in all and he is about total chaos just like TDN but Discord is capable of doing stuff that I can't even do is make ponies hate one another and even take away stuff like wings and horns but he cannot take away mine or MM's horn or wings but he can turn all of us against each other but if we fall to him the fate of equestria and even ponyville is doomed and the planet will be no more I've learned a thing or two about TDN he always kills is servants or partners then he crushes the planet but I've been there to stop him so we need to be strong hearted and never let him get us down "I said and then the nurse came in "Miles you are good to go "She said and I smiled then she helped me out then I was on all four hoofs then we all walked out "So, why did you come to me about discord? "I asked then I came crossed the window "Makers bones, chocolate milk rain and ice cube hail and defiantly Black Lightning "I said then we all went outside then a chariot is waiting for us "Okay all aboard Celesta wants to see us all ASAP "Rainbow said and we all got on (1 hour later) as the chariot stopped we all ran in "Princess Celesta we came as fast as we could but we needed to get Miles out of the hospital "She said "I am aware Twilight but come with me but I am sure Miles has told you about Discord and Dark Nemeses "She said "Yes he did "Rarity said then I looked over at Alex "hey, buddy are you okay? You seem to be tensing up a bit "I asked then he started shaking then I heard laughing "Discord! "Celesta said then a dark laughter caught my attention "Nemeses "I said then he and discord came out of nowhere then .4.56.23 got behind agent 47 and he drew his silver balers and dark wrath readied his shadow claws MM got into his battle pose then I looked at nemeses then I got ready "Well, well, well, if it isn't the legendary elements and the elements of harmony. I'm so scared "Discord said sarcastically '_now this guy is really starting to piss me off '_I though then I was sent flying into the wall "**OW YOU **** SUCKING MOTHER****ER **"I yelled and it caught everyone by surprise including Discord then I looked at him and TDN and charged at Discord but he teleported then TDN slammed me into the floor then I got up but my legs buckled but .4.56.23 caught me "I got you "She said then discord appeared "So to find your elements- "I cut him off by sending a blinding light that filled the room then I stood up and then the light faded "What the… "Discord was at a loss of words and the rest were speechless and TDN charged but I dogged him and punched him in the face with my fist "Face shot "I said then he stood up but I hit him again and again, again, again until he fell down then after the last punch he fell to the floor "that is what happens when you mess with me "I said then discord charged at me then I looked at him then he backed off then I turned back into my pony form (alicorn) then he returned the elements then we all turned him back into stone but TDN escaped "Okay that was weird "She said then they heard a thud and looked over to me and I am passed out (.4.56.23,s POV) As I heard the thud I realized that Miles fell to the floor then we rushed over to him "Miles! Are you Okay? "I asked then I heard him snore "Oh thank the gods of darkness, I thought he was toast but he's just asleep "Dark Wrath said then we brought him back to ponyville and then we put him on his bed we left.

Short you say and you must refrain from saying that but anyway Peace out.

Chapter 4: the crystal empire

As Miles woke up he looked around '_I'm in my room thank celesta but I need to check up on the others _'knock, knock, knock '_Who could that be probably Twilight or Alex or the gang checking up on me but I better answer the door_ 'He thought then he opened the door and Twilight and Alex are there "Oh you guys he, he I wasn't expecting you but what's going on? "He asked "We just got a letter from Celesta saying that we are needed at Canterlot ASAP "She said "Okay I'm ready '_I wonder what it is this time probably about The Dark Nemeses who knows_ "He thought then they went to Canterlot (1 minute later) as we enter through the doors we saw Luna walk by then we walked over to Celesta "We're here princess "He said "good I'm glad that you all made it "She said then she started explaining something about some empire called the 'Crystal empire' "The place is full of joy and happiness "there was a pause "But if fear and hatred take over then her eyes turned green "**HOLY BALLS!**"Miles yelled and jumped almost, then a white beam destroyed the crystals "it is crucial that you go to the empire to restore the crystal ponies hope and stop King Sombra from taking over the empire and making every single pony his slaves again "She said then we left but she stopped me "Miles I expect the same from you too and the rest 47 can't join you nor can Dark Wrath just you the main seven do you understand "She asked "Yes I do but what about .4.56.23 and Metal Miles? "Miles asked "They can't come either "She responded he nodded and left her presence then Miles walked outside Alex and Twilight and spike waited for me "So…. How'd it go in there Miles "He asked "Well "He paused "Dark wrath and the other agents can't come so it's just you me Alex, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy "He said then he went to the train station and we all got on the train "So what's the plan? "She asked "Okay the plan is that we go the empire and lift the Crystal ponies spirits to stop King Sombra but we need to find the crystal heart first with years of being a brony I kind of know there everything is "Miles briefed everyone "Hold on a second! You're a brony? "Pinkie asked "Yeah I am but still we have a mission and we must complete it "He said then they arrived at the empire "Okay we're here but I did expect it to be a bit bigger than I thought "Alex said then Shining armor showed up "You guys we need to hurry before they strike again "He said '_they oh no _'Miles thought then they ran "**GET BACK HERE FOOLS** "We all heard someone say then TDN and Sombra showed up "**RUN BUCKING RUN I'LL HOLD THEM OFF** "He said then they all ran "Alright come on "Miles said then they attacked but he dogged and turned into a human and brought out his world sword "Okay fuckers bring it on "He said then TDN charged but Miles dogged and slashed at him with his sword but missed then Sombra attacked and He dogged then tried to slash him but is went right though him '_Damn how am I going to win?_ 'Miles thought in question until he ran for the force field he put his world sword back and transformed back into his pony form (Pegasus) then he took off and flew strait through it then he landed and turned back into Alicorn form and everypony saw him "You're okay "They all said in relief "I know but I can't hit them with my sword but I think we need the power of the Crystal ponies happiness and joy to take them out but we need to find Cadence "He said (After they met up with Cadence, found the book, and set up everything) "Okay everything is set but I since something's wrong "Alex said "I got that feeling to Twilight let me look at the book "Miles said "Okay "She said then I flipped through the pages until "I think we got a problem "Miles said then they looked at gasped "A page is missing! "Twilight said "Okay remain calm all we need to do is get the Heart then we'll be fine "He said then we went to tell the others to keep them entertained "Okay the next phase find the heart "Miles said looking at the objectives menu (odd right but it's my fan fiction) then they went to get the heart "Okay we need to go this way "He said then Twilight used her hatred to open a door "Okay that's done next is to get down there without hurting ourselves before the field looses power "He said then Alex and Twilight rushed down there "Okay I'll just teleport down there "Miles said then he teleported down there and they were already down there "Okay we need to open the- "He paused –Oh this is a moving door okay I'll use my magic to open the door "Miles said then the door opened and "My worst enemy stares "He said then he flew up but teleported the others up there (excluding himself) and he got up there "Okay let's not hesitate there is a trip wire around that thing if he touch it we'll be stuck "Miles said then Twilight went up to is and activated then she threw the heart near the edge "Oh crap I got it "Alex said but Miles picked it up with his magic "Okay objective complete now we need to bring this thing to the fair but we're now one short but I'll get this thing to the fair "He said then the force field disappeared and the two villains approached then Miles got rid of the fake on and placed it with the regular one "Everypony use your happiness to get rid of this evil "Miles said then they did and everyone destroyed the villains and they returned home.

Chapter 5A: a friend of Miles/Canterlot wedding

As Miles woke up he saw Pinkie Pie and the other girls, Alex, 47, and Dark wrath "HAPPY BRITHDAY Miles "They all said and He chuckled "Thanks guys but how did you all know? "Miles asked "I told them old friend "Someone said then He looked over and gasped. (After the introduction) "What don't recognize me Miles "he asked "Changeling "He said in a low voice almost a mumble then he walked over to him and smiled "Up down left right clap you're wings and do a bro hoof "Both of them laughed after they did that the rest of the gang looked at each other with confusion "Everybody this is Changeling a old friend of mine "Miles said "It is nice to meet you all but to put it bluntly we knew each other back at the battle for equesrtia but still I came to join the agency that Celesta has going with you .4.56.23, dark wrath, MM, and 47 not to forget Toa hero "He said "Why's that? "He asked "After I left the queens ranks I went to find my own home until I met Celesta it was fun meeting her since she got me my own home but until the war I met Miles and the rest of the heroes and we took down the queen then boom now we're here and since I'm already apart of the agency it feels good to be on the good side again "Changeling said "Well it's my birthday what am I going to do "Miles said '_Hm I can't do that nor that no I can't have a privet moment with rainbow oh I got a idea of what I could do I'll have a picnic no scratch that ….. Oh I know I can oh hell no that won't do I don't know damn so hard to choose _'He thought "I got a idea but I don't think you'll like it "Miles said "What is it "Twilight asked "Well I have a machine that can transform ponies, people, anything into humans and well we can do some stuff on my computer but- "He was cut off in mid sentence "wait we could do a Nerf war, the agents vs. the main seven "MM said "That "Miles paused" Is a really good idea I'll get the weapons then we can battle " He said then he brought them back and set them on the bed "I call the Range master "Miles said then he transformed into his human form and grabbed the sniper rifle "I got the Maverick 6 bolt rev "He said then grabbed it with is magic "I got the Rogue "He said then picked it up "Okay twilight you're turn "Miles said then she took the Masters mace " She said "I'll take the Vulcan "Rarity said "I'll use my Party cannon "She said then Alex looked at the weapons and chose the "I'll use the Overlord "He said all of the other picked then went to the Nerf range (after one battle) "That was good "He said "Yeah it was "She said then two guards opened the door and let Spike through "I have a message for you all "Spike said then a lot of scrolls came out of his mouth then He, Twilight picked some of them up so did changeling "Dear Twilight I thought to tell you about the upcoming wedding "She read then looked at the other confused "Fluttershy will have her birds do a quire "Twilight said "Oh my gosh! What an honor "She said in a quiet voice then she said the rest of what the others had to do and He read his to himself "Oh my god "He said then the rest looked at him "What's wrong "DW asked "My brother is there "Miles said then he smiled "What is your bothers name "Rarity asked "Light Miles is his name "He said then they all stood there is silence "Light who now? "Rainbow asked "Hold on there's more "He kept reading "And you're other friends are here too (the resistance from battle for equestria) Russian, Mr. F, Shadow, Mentos, Matrix, PC game player, Tank master, t56th556, The writing master 55, Music, and Legend "Miles said then he looked at Changeling "Did you know that the other freedom fighters where there too "Miles asked "Hey all I knew is that Celesta wanted us to help defend Canterlot that's all and to get you up there "He said then the rest of them went (when they got on the train) "So Darling why do you look the way you do? "She asked "Well I don't want to explain it "He said then Miles groaned "**I'M SO FREAKING BORED** "He said "Well I brought along you're iPod so that you can watch videos ".4.56.23 said then he took it from her and started watching something called 'anime rap battles' after they got to Canterlot and TPCGP looked over and saw them (song: screw the nether 10 hours) "Miles, Changeling! It's good to see you again commander "He said "Like wise. So the Omega fleet is here too cool along with other two fleets "He said then Twilight went to talk to her brother and Alex went to talk to Celesta "So the rest of the team is waiting to see you c'mon let's go "TPCGP said and Miles and Changeling went with him then the doors opened and the others looked and smiled "So everyone is here now "Legend said "Now Ve can finally make up a plan to take down zee enemy "Russian said "I agree but this feels like we've been here before like it was yesterday we we're protecting this place and now where we are "Mr. F said "I do agree with you Mr. F but now that we are here we can finally discus the plan to take down the enemy "Mentos said "So what is the plan Miles?" Shadow asked "Well I would say we do some patrols and we report back here when we get down for a field report if you see anything report back to me by radio ASAP "he said "I like it the good old commander is back in the saddle oh and not to forget Supreme master will be arriving a bit late for the party when the attack comes "Tank master said "Thanks for letting me know you all know when to do but Tank master and Legend you're with me I need my chief engineer to get the AA batteries up and running "He said then The PC Game Player stepped up "I'll start working ASAP "He said then he is off "Okay I need to talk to Celestia "Miles said then he went to talk to the princess of the sun (meanwhile) "So Chrysalis what's the plan? "TDN asked "Well we're inside but you must keep your energy at an all time low so that you won't be detected by anypony with the ability to since you're energy our operation is doomed "She said  
oh there's no need to worry I have Mr. Decoy here to draw them of their course to find me and when the time comes I'll lead the attack if Miles and his band of 'freedom fighters' don't interfere with our plans to take canterlot (thinking) _well you're plan at least mine is to destroy this place as I did to Galafray (_if you don't know what planet that is it's the doctor's home world)_ but I'll keep playing you like a violin and then you're going to die when I'm done with you _"he said and thought then a knock at the door came then TDN hit from sight then Shining armor came in "So the practice for the wedding is going to start soon "He said "_perfect now I can do what I wanted to do while she's gone Mr. decoy get ready to release the energy to distract them while I spy on Miles and his band of fools _"He said then he left (meanwhile) as Alex left Miles walked past him and cleared his throat "*ahem* Celestia I'm here "He said "Oh. It's good to see you. How have you been? "She asked "it was nice of you to gather the Omega fleet and the other two fleets as well and the resistance. But why are they here? Is it about the wedding? "Miles asked "well no. (Sigh) a threat has been made against canterlot and I need all of you here to stop the attack when they arrive "She said "But why has a threat been made against this place? "He asked "I do not know but I know you and the others are up for the challenge when It comes "Celestia said "anyway I regret to inform you that Supreme master will be arriving a bit late for the part- I mean the wedding "Miles said "you mean for the battle when it gets here "She said "Yeah that's what I meant *gasp* I feel a strong energy but The Dark nemeses can't fool me (radio) "Boss we feel energy and we are going in Over "Negative it's not pure it's not TDN's energy he's just trying to fool us with a decoy "He said "Roger that" "Hmm you know how to take charge. Just like a real commander would "Celestia said "Thanks. But I need to check up on the AA guns "he said then he left (meanwhile) "So he has AA guns and he didn't fall for the decoy? "F Cadence asked "Yeah but as least we know his plans and they'll be short some by firepower since Supreme master will be arriving late for the battle "He said (meanwhile) "Hey PC how's the AA guns? "Miles asked "there good and done now I should be getting a message from Supreme master right about now "Then a ringing noise went off "hey SM good to see you "TPCGP said "You too along with you Miles "Like wise. "So I know I told you guys I'd be arriving late consider opening that portal in 15 minutes "He said then the transmission ended "okay I'll let the others know that we need to open the portal in 15 minutes "He said then they left (In Supcom) "Okay get those Experimental units to the Experimental portal so we can get to the battle on time "Supreme master said "What's our window "Cybran asked "15 minutes tops so let's combine and move out "he said then a flash went off (back at canterlot) "Where's Twilight? "Shining armor asked then the doors flung open "I'm here "She said and Miles facehoofed and the others looked at him and her friends asked her if she was okay "I got something to say "then she pointed her hoof at cadence "she's evil! "She said and shining armor stood in front of her "Yeah right. If I see evil it's when someone or somepony is working for The Dark nemeses "He said "Ddddaaaammmnn nigga you just got told "Matrix said (what I couldn't help myself) and they looked at him "he, he, he, sorry I couldn't help it "He said then The PC Game Player burst out laughing "Twilight you should see the look on your face when he said that "He is Rolfing as he said that in which brought Russian in a laughing frenzy as well and that brought Miles in a chuckle and the others smiled and it brought back memories of all of them having a good time before the attack on equestia and both of them stop laughing and looked serious "I have to agree with Miles on this "The Writing master said "yeah if someone is evil if there working with a villain or something like that but I don't see any evil or since any of it at all "He said then twilight left the room and Changeling shook violently like he's freezing then everyone but Miles and the resistance left but Cadence didn't leave then everything went black.

End of part 1.

(Authors notes)

.A shock to you isn't it but it's not the same.

.I will be making a few bonus endings for the chapter: Metal Miles the boast buster

.Chapter 5B is coming soon don't worry everybody.

Chapter 5B: Canterlot wedding part 2

As someone shook Miles he awoken and looked around and saw that Tank master woke him up and Miles stood up and looked around "where are we? "He asked "I really don't know but we'll get out of here sooner or later "Flack master said "Twilight was right you know" Changeling said "What?! "Miles exclaimed "What do you mean she was right? "He asked and his question was shortly answered by the shaking body of Changeling "Wait if you're shaking then that means (GASP) Queen Chrysalis must be near "Miles said "Well your spot on aren't you? "Someone said and laughed "**You condescending bitch**! "Changeling said harshly "Ooohhh harsh words for someone so flawed in my ranks "She said "**SHUT THE FUCK UP**! "He yelled "**IF YOU THINK THAT I'M THE ONE THAT WAS FOOLED YOU'RE DEAD WRONG AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU I'M GOING TO SEND YOU BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM **"Changeling said '_And I thought I was aggressive '_ Tank master though and then Changeling used his magic to destroy the glass then Miles looked around then the voice of Dark nemesis's laugh rang in his ears and looked around "Well, well, well, it seems I have more fools trapped and thanks for the info about Supreme master's arrival in like 13 minutes "He said "Sorry to disappoint you but he's already here TDN "Supreme master said then he looked at SM and Miles looked surprised "But I though you in the Supreme Commander universe "He said "well Aoen and Cybran send that transmission and there already here with the experimental units and now holograms disabled "He said then all the heroes and captured Cadence disappeared "Well that was too easy "The PC Game Player said "Yes it was " Mr. F said "Well we better be ready "Tank Master said "Ya, ya, we should get ready "Miles said then Twilight walked in "You! Why didn't you believe me! "She yelled "Hey! No1 insults him like that! "Dark Wrath said "Twilight it was all a hologram set up by Supreme master "He said "and honestly I'd never make a joke like that "Matrix said "So you believe me? "She asked "Of course me do after all we got the real Cadence with us too. The other Cadence is defiantly not the real one it's someone else "Miles said "Yeah and she's near including her army of Changelings "Changeling said "Well we better hurry to save Shining Armor "She said "Yeah let's go "Twilight said and they went to the throne room to stop Chrysalis and TDN (a few minutes later) "Fillies and gantalcolts we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Princess Cadence and Shining armor " Princess Calestia said then Miles and the others walked in "Damn we're too late it's already started "He said "I'll intervene with this wedding "R. Cadence said "Well, well, well, if it isn't the heroes and Cadence and Twilight "The Dark Nemesis said (Song: Hollywood undead: Another way out) "Well when She reveals herself he's as good as useless to me then "He said "What do you mean? "Cadence asked "Well my dear allow me to explain When Chrysalis reveals herself I'm going to rid her of this world and then her army and power will be mine "TDN said "No! I won't let you "Miles said then he Teleported himself and TDN away from the Castle (meanwhile) "What where are we "He asked "**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! **"TDN asked "**I TELEPORTED US AWAY FROM THE CASTLE SO WE COULD FINISH OUR BATTLE THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME NO ONE ELSE! **"D-Miles yelled and charged at him (Song: Light em up by fall out boy Jeff the killer vs. slender man) (in his dragon form) and clawed at him but TDN dodged all of them easily "you know it's been fun knowing you but I have a tight schedule and I want to end this quickly "He said then he moved to hit Dark Miles but he missed then a sword went right through him and he looked and saw him "You underestimated me, I've gotten more powerful since we last met "He gave a light chuckle "Good bye The Dark nemesis it was nice knowing you "D-Miles said then he died and he turned b back into Miles and teleported back to the castle and he saw he went back at the wrong time '_**GOD FUCKING DAMN IT**_**'**He thought then the changelings turned to him "well, well, well, it seems that one more pony is here grab him "A female voice said but Miles was ready (Song litesound we are heroes) "I don't think so, I got a little surprise for you "supreme Master now disengage the cloak "He said then the 'top secret weapon' was reveled and how it begun to fire "WHAT! MY CHANGELINGS! You will pay for this! "She said by the time she turned and looked he held his silenced silver baller pistol and front of her face "Well, well, well, it seems that I had the upper hoof in this process and now it time to end this "Miles said then shot her with a sleeping dart "Now fire the love cannon now "He said then it fired and sent all the changelings away "and that it Good Game "Miles said.

End of chapter 5b I hope you enjoyed it so see you next time and I have a little surprise in store in the next chapter too so, see you later.

Chapter 6, Miles's secret

Disclaimer I do not known My Little pony My Little Pony Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro I own my OC's

After the battle in canterlot exhausted him and he went back home (the next morning Miles woke up and looked around the main six and Alex stared at him "What did I do something wrong? "He asked "We want answers, now "Twilight said "is this about the classified thing? "Miles asked "No we talked to Celesita and asked what she knew about you and she said to ask where you came from "Rarity said "(sigh) I guess you disserve and explanation you might want to have a seat for this and no this is not a lesson like thing it's the honest truth of where I came from and who I am (clears his throat) the place of where I came from is a place called Earth my home where life for me is gruesome and absolutely horrible and for who I am I'm a 15 year old teen and I go to high school I'm a freshmen there and well and for my secret life I'm a story writer and a founder and leader of a team called the legend team a highly advanced team made in the past about 4 million years ago and the first person to have first founded and led the legend team is none other than dalek Legend himself and now I seem to against 4 now 5 enemies one team known as the Dark team a team of highly advanced machines led by this one enemy known as The Evil Generator, the other team is known as the Blood\Fire Legion led by Blood Lord and Fire Lord the 4th team is the Demon Legion led by me Demon self DeMoN MiLeS and the 5th is none other than the KAB aka Kill All Bronies it is a long and despite war I am having in my world that is why I came here to Equestia but **EVERY WHERE I FUCKING GO EVIL SEEMS TO FUCKING FIND ME!** sorry for the out burst there but still like I said evil tends to find me where ever I go and now I must go back home now it was a honor fighting alongside you all of you but this is fair well until next time, good bye my little ponies good bye.

The end

"whew about damn time I finished "Miles said "yeah but you got a lot more to finish up mainly the other stories you have "Stealthy said "yeah I just thought I'd finish this, oh sorry viewers I didn't see you there, don't worry about the other enemies I'm doing everything in my power to stop them even the KAB so that was the surprise well this is fair well to you all, remember to favorite and follow The Writing Master on since I am HIM so until next time good bye all & the alternate endings are done.


End file.
